Just A Dream
by visual kei girl
Summary: GazettE Oneshot! pairing Aoi x Uraha -- Uraha was drafted into the military and is going to war in Iraq, Aoi doesn't want him to go but knows that he must. Warnings: YAOI, Suicide, death, sadness.


**Title**: Just a Dream

**Band**: GazettE

**Pairings**: Aoi x Uraha

**Date**: July 25th

**Summary**: Uraha was drafted into the military and is going to war in Iraq, Aoi doesn't want him to go but knows that he must.

"_It's ok hun, I promise I'll be home soon. It won't be long and I'll be right here again, knocking on the door. " _

_I gulp down a breath of air as I struggle to find my voice."I know..I just..."_

"_I know this is hard for you Aoi,It's hard for me too. But I've no choice—I have to go. Just remember what I told you—We will always be together forever." _

_I try to speak to you, try to tell you that I love you, But I can't. I try again, but still no sound. I hear a car horn sound, and we turn to look. _

"_It's the car to take me to the airport." Uraha sighed out. "It means I have to leave now." _

_I nod and we start to walk to the car. He opens the car door and turns to look at me. He starts to say something but stops. Instead, he leans down and kisses me._

"_A kiss for good luck. I think you'll need it more then I will." He jokes, but I know he's nervous and sad, I know he doesn't want to leave me. And I him. "Do me one last favor, Aoi." _

_I swallow hard, praying for my voice to not cut out in front of the man I love. "And what is that?" _

"_Smile. Be happy, even though I am not there. I want you to do whatever makes you happy Aoi. And even if this ends badly, If I die, remember, __No one cries forever.__"_

"_NO URAHA! YOU CAN'T DIE AND LEAVE ME!" I yell, the tears I've been holding back stream down my face._

"_Aoi, listen to me. If I die, I....I want you to move on." _

"_NO! YOU CAN'T DIE URAHA! I want to stay with you forever! I love YOU!" _

"_Aoi...I love you too."_

_He pulls me to him, holding me tight. Oh how I wish time would have stopped at that moment. I would have given anything to stay in Uraha's arms. But somehow, I couldn't. _

_"Aoi...it's time for me to go." _

"_No...I don't want you to." _

"_I have to." He slowly pushes me away and sits in the car, closing the door behind him. The car starts to drive away. I see Uraha mouth the words 'I love you Aoi' as I run beside the car in a last desparate __act. In the end, the car outruns me and I am forced to admit defeat. I walk back inside the house and close the door. _

"_Aoi...."_

_****HALF A YEAR LATER****_

"_Haha, hey, Aoi! Look at this idiot on TV!" Reita exclaimed. _

"_He doesn't care about some idiot on TV, Rei." Kai said, as he laid on the couch and strummed his guitar. _

"_Hey, be nice Kai. Reita's just having a good time." Ruki said as he turned a page in the book he was reading._

_I turn to look at the TV, seeing some idiot try to jump over 3 cars with a dirt bike. "He won't make the jump." I said as the rider floored it. And, as I had predicted, he hit the side of the last car. Right now, Uraha would probably make some smartassed comment about how this person was dropped on their head when they were born. Uraha.... I miss you....I haven't heard from you in months....where are you...?_

_Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said as I walked through the kitchen to the front door. I opened the door and froze. Two well dressed men were there holding a black envelop. I knew. I knew right then what was in that letter. And why they were here. And why Uraha hadn't called in months. _

"_Why?" I asked one of the men. He handed me the envelop and then they both saluted, walking swiftly back to their car. I shut the door and with a shaky hand, I opened the letter. _

_Dear Family Member,_

_I am sorry to to say that your loved one has been killed in action. We are terribly sorry for your loss. The body will be shipped in by air in 1-2 days. Again, we are terribly sorry for your loss._

_Signed,_

_U.S. ARMY_

_I slowly folded the letter and shoved it back into the envelop. I set it on the counter and opened the silverware drawer. I sifted through the drawer and pulled out a cutting knife. "You said...that no one cries forever....You were right." I slid the knife over my wrist and then over the other one. "You said we were going to be together forever too....and again, you were right. We're going to be together forever." I was suddenly dizzy. I couldn't keep my balance and I fell to the floor, blood gushing from me. _

"_Aoi what's taking so lon--" Reita started to say but stopped at the sight that he saw. "AOI!"He gasped, and then ran to get the others. Everyone came running into the kitchen only to gasp at the sight just as Reita had. Was it really that bad? I didn't care. Uraha was gone, and that meant that I had nothing to live for anymore. "Uraha is dead...I have nothing to live for." I whispered as a darkness fell over my head. _

_I looked around to see where I was at, but there was nothing but darkness. Everything felt light, like I was floating, but I wasn't. Suddenly, I felt like someone was staring at me. I whirled around only to gasp at what was before me. _

"_Uraha!" I yelled and ran towards you. But somehow, no matter how hard or how fast I ran, I could never reach you. Soon my body was tired and I could no longer run. I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. I looked up from the ground and see you standing over me, mouthing something to me. _

"_I can't hear you." _

_you speak up louder this time. "Wake up, Aoi. Wake up."_

"_Wake up? What do you mean 'wake up'?"_

_You bend down and caress my cheek with your hand. "Wake up Aoi. Wake up." you say again._

"_I don't...know how." _

_You smile and lean forward, pressing your lips to mine. You pull back, still smiling."Wake up, Aoi. Wake up." You say again, but this time you push me back. And then I am falling. I try to scream but there is no sound. And then—_

"_AOI! It's ok! It's me, Uraha!" _

_I look around me and realize that I'm in the bedroom in the bedroom. I turn to Uraha and smile. "Uraha! Your alive!" I yell and then jump on him, knocking us off the bed. "Oh Uraha I'm so glad you're ok!" I hug him tightly, tears in my eyes. _

"_What are you talking about Aoi?" Uraha looked up at me from where I had knocked him down. _

"_You got drafted by the military and went to war and then you...you died and..." I hugged Uraha tighter, tears still in my eyes. "Don't ever leave me again." I whispered to him. _

_He pulls me back and looks at me, seriousness spreading over his face."I promise I won't. Remember what I told you last night? About us always being together forever? I meant that, Aoi." Uraha leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. "I swear I will never leave you, Aoi." _

_That was all I needed to hear from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away and smiled. "I'm so glad that was just a dream." I sighed out, relieved beyond believe._

"_You and me both." Uraha laughed lightly. "But let's get some more sleep. It's 5am after all." _

_We got up and laid down in bed. I snuggled up to Uraha, arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you Uraha." I whispered as unconscious took over me. And this time, my dreams were filled with happy times spent between me and my beloved Uraha._

**Authors Notes:**

Don't ask why Uraha is drafted by the U.S. ARMY when he lives in Japan. DX

Well, I had a hard time writing this. My father has just returned from Iraq so I thought I'd do a one-shot on it. I'm very sorry about the delay on Brotherly Love. Since my father came home, I've been trying to spend some time with him. ^^ But I have started writing it so it should be up in a few days. Thanks you all your reviews! I signed into to my E-mail yesterday and had at least a page of favs,reviews and author alerts! =D thanks guys!


End file.
